who are you?
by xxBabyxxmuffinsxx
Summary: Now i've read some messed up amuto with no story, i think thats boring, hear goes! ikuto might be a bit ooc, ikuto is a babysitter for amu & ami are being baby sat for awhile, ikuto has already falllen but amu struggles to realize what love is all about x
1. who are you profile

**Duffy: Well its finally up and running bloody took me AGES to understand the sign up thing :L**

**Ikuto: Quite the dumb nuts now aren't we?**

**Duffy: Oi! Do you WANT Tadamu? Well do you?! Because I CAN make it happen! Behold the power of typing! *demonic laugh***

**Ikuto: this may take a while…**

**Hime-chi: Nyu~! Duffy-Chan doesn't own SC or any characters accept Ikuto and that's classed as kidnap!**

**Who are you?**

**Character profiles...**

**Ami – Amu's parent's child, 3 year old, cute, devious and very cunning... AMUTO KID**

**Amu – hold's a 'cool & spicy' attitude, yet it always falls apart when Ikuto is about, her real personality is completely different to the 'mask' she puts on, really she doesn't like scary things or being in the dark, or bug's ect. She resists every boy who comes near her, but can she resist Ikuto? Age = 15**

**Amu's parents:**

**Mrs Hinamori – girly, a gossip, fun, doesn't act her age, happy and carefree also not that protective over her kids but will always be protective over there health and problems.**

**Mr Hinamori – act's like a girl, overprotective for his kids, immature, happy, funny, may seem a bad parent (being WAY too over protective) but he will always at the end of the day choose what's best, even if it means losing he little 'sparrow'...**

**Ikuto – job = a sitter for Ami and partly Amu, his age is 18, Ikuto also wears a personality 'mask', but Amu is determined to find out what lies underneath, he knows he is in love with Amu and is set on convincing her that it isn't a joke, he may act like a perverted kitty but what lies underneath his shell?**

**Amu: Hmm seems quite good**

**Duffy: :D YEAHHHH!!! WOOOP WOOOP! *run around screaming like a fangirl***

**Hime: Righhht :S**

**Ikuto: O.O Ummm anyone gonna knock her out?**

**Amu: to scared to move O.o**

**Hime: *knocks Duffy out* Urghh… Ummm REVIEWS?? Please xx**


	2. who are you chapter 1

**Duffy: Here we are CHAPTER 1! :L**

**Ikuto: Amuto?**

**Duffy: Your gonna have to read it you bottom setter! *evil laugh***

**Ikuto: this may take a while…**

**Hime-chi: Nyu~! Duffy-Chan doesn't own SC, if she did there would be LOADS of Amuto and no story line ;D (And no offence to ANY bottom setters unless you HATE Amuto then yes please take offence…)**

**Amu: age 15**

**Ikuto: age 18**

**Ami: age 3**

**Chapter 1! **

**Who is he?**

**Amu POV:**

**I was led in bed about to drift off to sleep, mum had said to put Ami to bed then go myself.**

**I didn't like having to leave her alone so I was ready to run to her if anything happened, my parents have gone to Easters magazine company for a couple of months to sort out lots of things for them, like picture's for the magazine, interviews and other things, my mum is a famous magazine editor and news's presenter, as for my dad he is a famous photographer and used to be a children's show actor...**

"**Hush, we don't want to wake her up do we? *Thump!*" OMG what was that?! *Thump* Eh?! I'm so scared, oh that's Right! I have to protect Ami!**

**I rushed out my bed grabbed the closest thing I could reach which happened to be a hair dryer and headed straight to Ami's bedroom.**

**I stopped at the door, next to the stairs, this was what I always thought it was quite dangerous since if you step back to far you would fall…**

**I was about the burst in the room when I heard a violin playing, It was beautiful... wait! I still have to help Ami.**

**I bursted in and saw a stunning blue haired boy with a violin, he turned round with a shocked and confused expression.**

"**Who are you?" I said softly a few beads of sweat ran down my face I was still scared.**

**Then he smirked and looked at the window then said in a seductive tone "Who am I...?" he paused and returned his gaze back to me, "I... am your new sitter" his deep sapphire eyes were focused intensively on me.**

**my eyes widened with shock, **_**this is my new sitter?!**_

**NEXT TIME on who are you? **

**Ikuto? What are you... doing? *** Kukai!? Why are you here? *** UTAU!!! Stop! *** Rima... why? Do I have to!? *** OH MY GOD!!! *****

**Duffy - I will continue once I have 3 reviews or more...**

**Ikuto – that... was... okay... **

**Amu – WOW there's no real amuto in this sneak peak O.O**

**Ikuto – Why **_**amu?**_** Did you want amuto?**

**Amu – WHAT! ... NO! YES! I MEANT NOOOOOO!!!**

**Duffy – yeah, yeah of course you don't...**

**Ikuto - Amu... *smirks***

**Amu - what! *faces him***

**Ikuto – This is what, *kisses her ***

**Amu – ... x.x *faints***

**Duffy – Holy cow! You KILLED HER!!!!!! Now how am I going 2 do my story D: BAKA!**

**Ikuto – *whistles * WELL! I see it's someone's time of the month!**

**Duffy – SHUT UP IKUTO! *knocks out with a bat*... ¬_¬ ... reviews people, REVIEWZ!! AT LEAST 5 TO CONTINUE!!! If you do I'll send you a knocked out Ikuto~! Go on I know you want to!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. WHAT! unreavled!

**Duffy: Whaaa! My head hurts Ouchy! :(**

**Amu: what? Did Ikuto hit you when you attempted to dress him in a dress again?**

**Duffy: No, its writers block, plus its 2am *yawn* sleepy… and bout the dress…**

**Ikuto: *smashes through the door with a baseball bat wearing a baby pink and frilly dress* YOU DEMON! Grrr! :**

**Duffy: AHHHH! *starts running* I DON'T OWN SC OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERSSSS!!**

**Then said in a seductive tone "Who am I...?" he paused and returned his gaze back to me, "I... am your new sitter" his deep sapphire eyes were focused intensively on me.**

**My eyes widened with shock, **_**this**__** is my new sitter?!**_

**Amu's POV**

**OMG! What if he's not really my sitter? What if he is a rapist, or even a-**

"**Yo! You there?" the boy said in a alluring yet slightly worried voice snapped me out of my thoughts… **

"**Eh? What?" I said in a panicky voice I dropped the hairdryer and stepped out passed the room, suddenly I felt cool air pass my face, wait I'm falling! Shit couldn't do anything, I was falling down the stairs! I braced myself for the pain of the many steps and the hard floor, but instead I was captured by two strong… what… arms?**

**I looked up to meet two deep sapphire orbs… his face was inches away from mine, immediately I felt my face heat up… **_**I really hate blushing…**_

**He gazed at me as if looking straight through me I closed my eyes, **_**looking through me**_**… my pain, my wants, my needs… I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a soft, warm object placed on my lips it felt… like an eclectic shock…**

**I opened my eyes and looked up, the boy, him who's name I didn't even know, lips were placed on mine and his eyes were closed as mine were wide with shock, he took his lips off of mine and looked up**

"_**Amu, it's not fun if you don't kiss back" **_**he purred seductively, my eyes were defiantly now as wide as they would go, I slipped out of his (sideward's so I didn't fall down) arms and backed near the wall**

"**IT'S **_**NOT**_** FUN AT ALL YOU PERVERT AND WHY ARE **_**YOU**_** IN **_**MY**_** HOUSE, AND HOW THE HELL DO **_**YOU**_** KNOW **_**MY**_** NAME!" I shouted angry and shocked with a hint of an emotion I didn't recognise.**

**He laughed "yeah, yeah you know you liked it," he teased "anyway, I didn't think you had memory loss-" I cut him off**

"**What do you mean, memory loss?" he smirked and my heart skipped a beat I didn't know why though,**

"**you see I told you," he stated "**_**I'm you're**__**new sitter**_**, so why wouldn't I know your name" he spoke to me like I was a five year old "and this is not **_**your**_** house, its you're **_**parents**_** house, you see, **_**you're**_** parents set me to take care of **_**you**_** and the **_**house**_**," he said leading up to a smirk "**_**this**_** means for now this is **_**my**_** house" he said smugly. **

"**Well! That still doesn't give you any right to touch me like that!" I shouted "I mean I don't even know you're name!" I choked out in a pleading voice, tears building in my eyes.**

**I ran to my room where I collapsed onto my bed then cried I hate crying, I should of grown out of it by now… I'm a big girl now, a sister… these things shouldn't bug me… but… he hurt me so bad… no, not the boy down stairs, the person who hurt me, was… Pierre, him…**

**~FLASHBACK~**

**My 13yr old self… pretty, innocent, quite & shy your average school girl really… only I was going out with Pierre the top student of the school, his dirty blond hair, electric blue eyes… he was perfect…**

**I was walking across the school yard, everything was so… **_**perfect**_**… a noise brought me from my thoughts**

**I turned the corner and there was Pierre and Saaya-Yuuki the most slutty and snobby girl in the **_**whole**_** school, (A/N the **_**whole**_** world actually) up against the wall **_**kissing**_** Pierre!**

"**OH MY GOD!" a screamed/shouted they turned round Saaya smirked slyly, "What are you doing with **_**her**_**? You love **_**me**_** not **_**her**_**!" I screamed tears poured from my eyes**

"_**no**_**, Amu you are mistaken, I **_**do not**_** love **_**you**_**, and **_**never**_** have!" he laughed evilly as I collapsed in a fits of sobs as Momi my best friend came and comforted me, she knew, but then again even if she did tell me, wouldn't of believed her… this is it, no more sweet innocent Amu, it's time for good girl to go bad! And that was that, I changed, for good.**

**~FLASHBACK END~**

**These memories were overwhelming to me, it's time to let it all flow out… and I did just that, I cried, bitter sobs full of pain…**

**Ikuto's POV**

**I stood in absolute shock, she was right, and I don't know why I did that to her, I mean, I'm not a player, but kissing her it felt… amazing… I looked over at Ami she was fast asleep… I wanted to lie down, all the stress was really, eating away at me…**

**But right now I needed to see Amu to say sorry, make things right, well that was the plan anyway…**

**Slowly still in slight shock I reached for the hairdryer she dropped, and walked up stairs expecting a fuming teen, but instead I was met by bitter sobs from the room on my right, no? I didn't upset her that badly did I?**

**I gulped and went to knock on the door, but I heard a whisper**

"**I'm sorry, it's not you, it's me" that's it I bursted through the door she was stood holding a lock chain, identical to the one of a key in my violin case…**

**She looked at me in a pained expression, no way did I cause this pain to her, but whoever did must be one sick basterd!**

**I lost control of my body and ran up to Amu and hugged her as if she'd die if I let go.**

"**Wha- what- what's yu- your name??" she mumbled breathlessly with less sobs, but still her tears ran onto my top and the floor.**

**I smiled, a real smile something a hadn't done in years, "Ikuto, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, that is my name, please call me Ikuto" I said gently, don't call me stupid or anything because I'm not, but I think I might **_**like**_** this girl…**

**Amu: uh where's Ikuto and Duffy?**

**Kuu: Killing each other somewhere unknown…**

**Hime: Nyu! :C Well this SUCKS!**

**Amu: Yeah… please review guys!!**


	4. I think? x

**Duffy: OMG IM SOO SORRY!**

**Hime: Yea! Please forgive Duffy-Chan!**

**Duffy: MY COMPUTER WAS BROKE I COULDN'T UPDATE A THING!**

**Ikuto: Annd?**

**Duffy: Shut it RAT! Annd, there has been TONES! Of school work to do! It's really killed me these weeks, anyway there's some news's at the end of this chapter…**

**Amu's POV**

_Urghh_ I feel sick… I turned around and breathed in, _hmm mint_… I can smell mint, what's that be? I opened an eye, and what I saw made me wonder if I was really awake I starred until my eyes stop blurring blue.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amuuu~koi" I purred "please stop gazing at my perfect looks and epic-ness, it's too early-" I was caught off by a flustered squeak

"**I AM NOT!"** She in a failed un-embarrassed voice

"Can't you remember last night," I questioned with a even eviler smirk, "and I thought the thing I did would never make you forget, I mean you were lik-"

"**No!** You lair! Don't say such things!" she screamed and hit me "I am too innocent to do such a thing with **YOU!"**

Ouch! That one hurt "Aww Amu-koi… that wasn't nice…" Okay now this might be getting out of hand "Ah! I know, I'm just gonna have to find a way to punish such a naughty girl…" now her face was brighter than any type of red that existed, I chuckled darkly at her, not wanting to laugh and give myself away

Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned "What! Like what?" yup this is defiantly way too out of hand "Ikuto…" she whined, my smirk vanished, oh damn how do I punish that?

I know, my smirk repapered, "Amu?" she turned to get out and off the bed, but I grabbed her hand and pinned her underneath me both off her hand above her head

"Ikuto! What do you think you're doing!" clearly worried and angry

"Nothing," I said normally "Just… **THIS!**" I started tickling her, receiving her frantic screams and laughter

"Nooo! Iku-" *Hahaha hehe* "pleeease! Stop! **PLEAS-!"** I couldn't help laughing at her, I mean she was like a child, she wasn't like other girls… she was a real girl, not one of those petty orange fan girls, well what did I expect, this is why I love her…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Amu scream, I looked at her as I noticed we were falling off the bed…

I winced as the cold floor hit my head, then I looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes starring deeply at me…

**Amu's POV**

**Ohh my god!** I'm not sure if I'm awake or not, I couldn't move, I don't know why but I just could not tear my eyes away from his, I was absolutely positively lost in his _mesmerising_ eyes, they were… well, perfect…

I don't know what had came over me because the next moment I was moving my head down to his, until my nose lightly skimmed above his, he looked at me in slight surprise, I was in a complete daze, I went to move down even more but Ikuto move up and our lips connected, my eyes widened then relax, almost closed but not quite, the kiss was out of this world, sweet… but, too short

I pulled back "Ikuto I'm sor-" I was cut off by Ikuto pulling me back down and me again my heart beat sped stopped I looked at him confused

"Amu…" he said somewhat unsteadily, "I think…

**Duffy: CLIFHANGER! Ohh sorry guys just HAD to do that… **

**ANYWAY! Here's the news, since I've kept so many waiting for the update, YOU can make a ONESHOT for ME TO WRITE, ALL YOU HAVE TO DO is name the place, what it needs to have in it and the people.**

**I won't be doing tadamu though, anyone who wants that WILL be ignored, I will do 5 to 10 oneshots SO BE QUICK!**

**Kuu: Can't wait to see this *chuckles***

**Hime: Kuu! Im sure everyone's ideas will be amazing**

**Duffy: and utterly crazy, but we'll always love them hehe… :L**

**Hime: R&R! :D**


End file.
